Mistaken Identities
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: A look on the back ground of the lightning elemental. It's sketchy as the muse is misbehaving at the moment..
1. Chapter 1

His name was Castiel his birth was secretive his temper was sometimes a little on the heavy side. The royals learned not to send him off planet after he annihilated the first one. After that the Royals grew worried. Castiel was sent to the labs, to recheck his power levels. Again, the same as his birth 6,000 nothing special, so how could he have done it?

The answer rocked the foundations of a lot of things. Castiel's interest in the legendary every one who knew him knew he wanted to meet the Saiyan male. Something within him told him it was alright, he wouldn't be hurt. When he looked Broly face to face something clicked. The well of power he always had. The tempting voice that always called to him. That sang to him in the heart of battle. The same voice that came from this male. Rough from disuse, as if Broly did not speak much. Exiled he supposed the other didn't get much talk from anyone. The two looked at each other before Broly spoke" Who are you, what are you?"

"..I don't know what I am..They called me Castiel..Someone else used to call me something else though, A long time ago a male who held me called me Ren.."

"Ren... I know that name How could you have it? I gave it to a child in the labs.."

"How else, I am that child." The simple declaration there was no need for lies between the two. Castiel's scent told Broly the young male was telling the truth. Uncertainty danced in Aqua eyes before the anger Broly normally felt gave way to a clarity. It was HIS cub that stood in front of him. His child who'd suffered at the hands of the royals. A bitter dark anger crept on the legendary's face. Castiel spoke quietly before the other could rage though."Quit it.. I Don't want you to do it... Stay with me..I'm tired cold and alone.."

Broly was totally unprepared for this the words shocking him. This little cub was the same man in front of him? Dark eyes replaced the Feral and angered Aqua as the legendary looked down. "Why? Do you not know who I am? How could you think I Could be a father.."

Castiel snorted looking up before speaking"That's bull and you know it.. ANYONE can be a father..Even you.. Just...Take me home please? I want to go home.."

"Ren... I don't.."

"...You do we both know you and Paragus have a home.."

"..No! You must not be around him.. No matter what! Stay away from him!" Broly didn't mean to swing he couldn't help it. The fist struck at the back of Castiel's head making the young element see stars before darkness came.

"_He...Hit me...He struck me..I was a fool.."_ The last coherent thought before Castiel lost consciousness. Broly risked his own life to bring his son back to safety he would not allow the boy to be used like that. As he looked at Castiel he morned the fact he would not be able to see his child mate to grow to become strong, and the thought sickened him. It was for the best though he was a monster. Monsters did not have children, they had demons. No the sight of Castiel's face so innocent this child might be born of him..But he did not have his taint. Broly would make sure of it. That's when the door that stood closed for over fifteen years opened. A red head walking out of it made Broly stop. He knew that scent. The red head looked up then put his hands on his hips"Ren running off like that.. Hello Legendary thank you for returning him..." A sigh would come before the red head held his arms out"I'll take him, I know your not supposed to be here.. You must care for him to bring him this far, If you'd like I'll keep you updated on his life."

Broly hesitated before slowly putting his cub in the others arms"Take care of him.."

"...I know where he will be loved and kept safe..A foster parent of sorts, do you object?"

"..No I struck him I have no right to.." Broly trailed off before the red head smiled gently,

"You were caught unawares, for that I apologize I'll heal him up and have him discovered.. Talon will make a fine foster parent."

Broly stared for a moment unable to shake the name before he spoke"The master of Darkness?"

"...Master of..OH.. Yes, yes Talon the dark elemental. You Saiyans have the most unusual names.."

The red head shifted Castiel then waved one hand"Go on.. You know from where you struck him You did this child a favor..He will never remember his birth nor will he remember the lab he was born in"

Broly stiffened a moment before slowly his tail uncurled to brush his son's cheek. For the red head it was bitter sweet. Knowing he was taking a part in this twisted sickness. His mouth curling as he frowned speaking" Go Broly..I'll make sure of it..Now go."

"How am I to trust the word of a Earthian?"

"that's earthling and I haven't been called that in years..Now go.."

Broly hesitated before leaning down putting something around Castiel's head an almost gentle kiss given."I am sorry, my son..I won't be there for you.. Grow strong, make me proud.." A sleepy murmur was all Broly got back.

A sad smile coming from the red head before he watched the legendary fly off. They were lucky the guards had not even noticed. Walking back to the lab the red head put the child in his bed speaking" You should all be ashamed of yourselves.. I gave you that Tech so children could be saved to better your race and look what you did.. You took an innocent man and twisted his child.." To say the red head was upset was an understatement.

"But Vex sir he was the only one that would support the Transfer.."

"I don't want to hear it! You took an innocent child scared him for life.. His own father was more merciful then you!"

Vex started pushing buttons as the lab he'd put together for them started shifting back into small cubes."...I'm taking these back I Gave you this power... You do NOT deserve it! I am taking it back!"

Putting the cubes back in his pocket he glared turning "That man believes himself a monster..True he has power..But..I can not help but feel sorry for both child and father. Broly will never know his son's favorite food, His son will never beg him for extra stories..All because of your royals and their fear.." Vex swallowed before he spoke tears in his eyes."If anyone was wronged it was both of them Father and Son.. The Father for being just too damn strong..And the Son for the sins of the father.." One of the less unfortunate men spoke up"But you just said.."

"I know what I said you fool! It's an expression! I want this lab left unlocked someone is coming to take this child, and if you know what's good for you, you'll let them."

One gentle hand rested on the now awake child's forehead before the red head knelt next to the bed"Hello Cassie..I want you to be a good boy and go back to sleep..I am sorry I woke you..When you wake...All of this will have been a dream Ok sweetie?"

The bright green eyes locked with sleepy red eyes before the child nodded turning over in the first comfortable bed he'd slept in ever. Vex set down a stone pressing it a force field appeared around the bed.

"You won't be able to get to him, I'm not letting you use a child as a tool of war.. He's a baby he shouldn't be having to fight YOUR wars... So he's not!"

Vex stood quietly before walking for his now materializing door"...In a few years I'll come back, you leave that child alone.. Because I'll know if you don't. Tools of creating and sheltering life, are not the only things I make.. I have a weapon that could scramble the very energy you use to fight with. I hope, there's any kind of redemption for you if his father ever finds out the truth of what you did.. If he does may the gods help you."

With that Vex strode through his door letting it vanish. He kept his word though keeping a quiet Eye on Castiel making sure he was found. He even sent Broly updates of the boy's life right down to his little embarrassments.

Author's notes: I have no clue where it came from don't know why it came it just did.

Disclaimer: Don't own saiyans wish I did but they belong to Akira Toriyama and who ever he saw fit to license them to..


	2. Mistaken Ties

Deep in the lab of a certain immortal scientist lay a pillow and on that pillow sat the scientist. Ling red hair sprawled behind him as he sat typing something up.

Vex's report:

_Dear Broly._

_Your son is amusing if nothing else, I must apologize for my hand in his birth._

_Now then, your son has grown very well in the past year. His favorite color seems to be a blue color I can't imagine how that came to be can you?_

_He enjoys your gift though and indulges in listening to it. Where in the world did you get it? I must say it's a beautiful melody.. He doesn't remember what happened though I think in the future given the scans I took he will remember. _

_His power though is what bothers me.. It is unstable as if two forces clash within him. I know that people of your race have said there was only one legendary, but I must wonder.. If the boy turns out to be a legendary I will take action to protect him of course. _

_I hope this finds you well.. _

_PS he is..Mischievous to a fault giving his instructors grief but one innocent smile and he melts that rage..You should be proud of your son.. I know I am.._

End transmission..

Vex let his fingers rest on the keyboard while smiling gently. Ren Castiel he wondered faintly if the boy did remember what name would he go by? The one given in wonderment and love or the one given in fear and a twisted greed.

On Paragus's ship.

Broly sat reading the new update before tipping his head in thought. His son a legendary? Ridiculed and harmed for the gift of life he'd been given? Broly brooded on this before sending a reply back.

_Dear Vex:_

_This is very unsettling if they find out he is a legendary they will exile him. _

_If this should happen take him some place safe so he can grow._

_Somewhere he can learn to control these powers.. _

_I can not take him. If my father knew of his birth he would be used.._

_I do not want this.._

_As his father I beg you, Something I never saw myself doing with anyone.. _

_Keep him safe!_

_PS His favorite color is blue? Interesting...And no I can't imagine how that happened..._

End transmission..

Receiving Broly's wish Vex chuckled at it before shaking his head"If he could just get that anger problem under control he wouldn't be half bad.."

with that he'd turn dropping out of his pillow he'd land. This was the hard part. What could he do to ensure Ren's future?

As an outsider he was prone to living aloft from the rest of the worlds. A small frown coming as he spoke"...That place might be good...But..I don't know..."

he'd pace as he was prone to doing though his watch beeped alerting him to the fact it was lunch. He knew better no matter what then to skip making lunch for his unruly mate.

The odds where against him in this he knew. Kassan was not the best place for a normal saiyan but given what was happening. A sigh coming as he rubbed one eye.

Vex stood for a moment watching his worn out mate before getting a small smile. The lug had fallen asleep right there of all places.

He shook his head crouching down to gently shake his mate's shoulders. A start came the long tail sweeping the ground before dark eyes opened. It was a moment of quiet before his mate spoke."...Strawberry what's bothering you..."

He used to hate that nickname but now it didn't seem to bother him as much. His head tilting as he settled next to his mate looking up."...I messed up Ditz... About 14 years ago I showed up here..I gave your scientists something to help with the survival rate of children that could have died.. Instead they twisted it...They used it to create..No I can't say the boy is a monster because he's not.. He's a sweet boy and now that he's an adult truly.. he's the most beautiful thing I've seen come out of something so twisted.. Broly's son.."

Raditz stared at his mate before one brow would go up his tail forming a question mark before he spoke."Wait...come again?"

Vex smiled mysteriously before speaking"Broly's son.. The unstable lightning elemental..Castiel..Is really the cub of Broly named Ren..."

"How? The royals were told the child didn't make it?!"

"...Scientists do not always tell the truth my love..We're a cold bunch sometimes.."

Raditz stared at his mate his mouth curved in a frown before he spoke softly.

"Your saying Castiel is Broly's son?"

Green eyes would roll before he nodded"Yes Ditz.. that's his son...And this stays between us or I'll remove something you'll miss..."

"And what would that be?"

"...You know those things that dangle between your legs?"

"Ahh huh..."

"...Those..."

"...You wouldn't..."

"to protect that boy..Oh yes I would..

You might be the dominant in this relationship my darling but..

I'm the one who carries sharp objects with him at all times...

So it stays between us..."

Raditz gulped before nodding quickly. He'd never admit it but sometimes his mate scared the unholy hell out of him when angered.

"Now..What do you suggest.. I want to get him to Kassan... I think they can help him more so then us..."

Raditz thought about it a moment before speaking"No...That won't work..But perhaps..I have to make a run that way to pick up my brother and his son... I'll take Ca..Ren with me and drop him off.."

"...I'll ready him for transport then because he is not going to like this."

"...So why do it?"

Green eyes closed before the red head spoke"Because he's not safe here and the Kassanians have special powers of forewarning.. something Ren can be protected by.."

"...That's crap Strawberry and you know it.."

"Think Raditz... How did the royals treat Broly..Like a demon..I won't have that not for Ren.."

Raditz sighed leaning resting his head on his mate's shoulder his arms curling around the smaller form.

"The shit I do for love...Fine I'll take the brat..."

"...Thank you Ditz.."

"Yea, yea where the hell's my lunch..."

A snort would come before the green eyed male got up"It's coming.."

"...Hmm is it now?"

A swat from a spoon was enough to make his mate recoil in amused wonder at the feisty nature of the red head a chuckle coming."..I love you too..."

The faintest smile came from the red head before he spoke"Good I love you too now go wash up..."

Disclaimer:

Don't own it other then Ren/Castiel and Vex Them I own..

Authors note: FINALLY...That's all I'm gonna say to this one –;


	3. A mother's Mistake

The inhabitants of planet Vegeta awoke the same as any other, but something was off today. They all went about their normal routines nothing out of the ordinary, right down to laughing at the ex- lightning elemental. Long dark hair blew in the wind as he stood then it escalated.. Most people only laughed at him today someone actually had the nerve to throw a rock. It all went down from there. It was a mere scant seconds as the rock impacted knocking his head to the side. Blood dripped down the side of his face as he turned his head glaring at the Elite that had thrown it."Demon's spawn! Get out of the city!" Castiel's eyes widened before another stone came. "What are you doing?! Stop it! I didn't do anything!"

"No we've put up with you long enough! Weakling! Monster!"

More stones came, why wasn't anyone helping him? Why couldn't they see he wasn't doing anything to them? His arms crossed blocking most of the more vital areas of his body, but he still was struck repeatedly.

Deep within a certain lab an alarm went off blinking lights sending up a warning. A soft cry coming as Vex woke up from his nap looking over."Oh shit..."

Fingers flew over a holographic keyboard before he turned fingers flying over another keyboard before he jumped up."Damn it..." It was a matter of seconds before he ran from his lab holding a special device.'I have to make it...Not here not yet...'

It was a few minutes as Vex charged through the door of his lab coming up behind Castiel. His green eyes took in the scene and then he quickly sent a jolt of electricity into the young Saiyan. Castiel jerked twitching then dropped slumping backwards. Vex stood breathing hard before scooping the young saiyan up"...You...Are all morons..So afraid of someone who has not done a single thing!"

The two vanished within Vex's door who brought Castiel in laying the young saiyan down. This had gone on way too long. They would abuse and misuse him. He should just be humane and put Castiel out of his misery or else bring him some where he would be safe but where? How could this happen. He'd watched for so long without a problem. He'd barely even been able to tell Raditz about it.

A soft sigh coming before he shook his head

"Somewhere safe..Somewhere he can go..Kanassa looks more and more better...I must send him there..."

Preparing the young saiyan he quickly clipped two gems to the young saiyan's wrists one on each side. A slight frown coming before he spoke quietly

"Cassie what happened was not your fault...forgive your foolish mother..."

The red head indulged in brushing the black hair away from Castiel's face before pressing a sequence of buttons

"...Good bye Cassie listen to your mentors.."

With that he'd press the final button a beam of light shooting out past planet Vegeta.

Castiel was on his way to a strange new world a world of people who had no clue who he was. A few though who possessed the gift of foresight would know.

They were chosen to help train.

Few things could bring back a planet even fewer could bring back genetic beings. Vex's were capable of it, but their price was to protect and teach his boy. His precious child he could claim to have birthed in a truly odd way.

Woe to the father though who thought it was just a routine check up.

Lucky for Broly Vex was a sneaky little thing. Before the Saiyan scientists could study it the sample vanished... Vex hearing the story of the legendary had his own agenda which was not to let the child be studied. The Saiyans did not need to learn the secret.

It needed to be protected.

They needed to be protected from their own race. Not something he wanted to have to do, but he realized with a warrior race people would be at risk if they unlocked it. It was unsafe not to mention a secret they were not meant to know.

With Cassie safe on a different planet and Broly gone there was no chance of them meeting...For that would be dangerous to the Saiyan planet..

Or could they...

Author's note:

I will now attempt something I have yet to find on ... Legendary Vs Legendary...

Disclaimer:

Don't own it the only things I own is Vex and Cassie..


	4. Enraged mistakes

Within the early morning hours of Kanassa's day a young Saiyan was found. A Saiyan who was from an unholy birth. A Saiyan who was kept alive by the grace of his blood line. Strong blood flowed in his veins the blood of elites and the cursed blood of a human. His birth was, odd even more so then the normal Carrier's birthing process.

On Kanassa he trained hard with the natives learning strange skills. One of which allowed for glances into the future. He was adept at it and knew what would happen if he stayed. So he went with a few others who'd came to the planet. In exchange for working on the ship they'd drop him off on the Saiyan planet.

Kanassa was safe for a while before a group of low class saiyans purged the planet for sale. Castiel would not know of this till later. It would be fuel to a fire that would burn deep down. He'd seen flashes of his father fighting others. Of his father's death then his miraculous come back.

So he stole a ship making his way to the tiny out of the way planet known as earth. Keeping his power level low he'd arrive on that planet and stay guiding himself through things using his future sight.

He trained hard using his anger letting it fuel him pushing himself daily when one day he received a visitor.

The door that opened from the wall caught his interest as well as the figure that walked out of it. The immortal known as Vex to most who knew him. A rare human who'd had a saiyan as a mate and the saiyan who was his mate was with him.

"...Next time darling don't touch that.."

"Fine, then next time have dinner ready and I won't feel the need to instigate something to get it.."

The two blinked turning to face Castiel who glared openly at the slim red head.

"Still upset with me I see.. Well then I won't bring you news of your father.."

"..I've lived this long without YOUR help mother I don't need it now.."

Raditz who was mated to the smaller red head growled before being silenced by one hand raising.

"Hush dear.. Let me handle this.."

The red head walked forwards speaking quietly.

"Who do you think brought you to Kanassa? It was the teleporting gems I made..I've been helping you since you where a baby.."

"A likely story.. Where were you when my father needed you?"

Vex folded his arms speaking quietly

"Lets see your father is that old..Coupled with time- space travel.. About ten planets away actually..Saving the one you lived on through a terramorphic machine..."

Castiel blinked before speaking

"In English mother..."

Vex sighed before rubbing his temples.

"I saved the planet of Kanassa after saiyans purged it once... Their price was to train and keep you safe.."

Castiel was silent he couldn't find a lie in the young looking red head's words so he glared quietly.

Vex's arms unfolded before he spoke,

"Now if your done being a brat such as I am prone to doing when not getting any where perhaps you'd like to meet your quote step father of sorts.."

Castiel glared before turning his back his head going upwards.

"No..I have a father I refuse to acknowledge any other.."

"Fine be stubborn and sulky see if I care.. I came to activate the gems on your wrists so you can use them now that they've absorbed enough of your energy.."

Castiel raised one brow as the red head took his hand turning it over to get at the wrist pushing the gem in a slight sting felt before he moved to the next one.

"The gems will integrate with your body momentarily allowing you to teleport any place you have been..Or to anyone you know.. Don't misuse this.."

Castiel was stunned a universe was opened to him in a second. A smile coming before he spoke quietly."Where were you months ago.."

Vex gave a small smile back before speaking" It's a long story.. but now the universe is open to you.. Go find your own way.. Learn darling it's all I wanted was for you to be happy.. You are old enough to find a mate you know... So go find a mate.."

Castiel sighed before speaking quietly"My mate? My mate is one of the...Well he's at.." He'd go red before shaking his head."I can't.." Vex took hold of his son's hands before speaking quietly.

"The only person stopping you is yourself.. I have given you the means now go.. There's a universe for you to discover do not sentence your self to solitude here on this planet.. You can be more then that."

Castiel finally nodded slowly "...My mate is of the.."

Raditz raised one brow speaking" Are you sure?"

Castiel glared before speaking" I think he is..he's always with them..."

Raditz was silent before tipping his head speaking"Well that does he look like? I could tell you if he was or not.."

"...I don't want to talk about it! Leave me alone about it!"

"...Cassie..."

"NO! Don't call me that! You were never here when I needed you!"

Raditz glared and before Vex could stop him smacked the young saiyan up side the head.

"Who do you think saved you?! Who do you think allowed you your freedom?! Who do you think has lost more hours of sleep over your scrawny hide?! Him or your father I can tell you right now it was not your father.."

"What do you know?! You don't know anything.."

Vex finally spoke quietly his eyes half closed

" I know more then you think I do... I know much more then you..And I happen to know unless you make a very difficult and scary choice...There will be an innocent life lost.."

"...No I saw it too..thats why it's so hard to go.. will I make a difference? Will I save.." Castiel frowned before sighing softly shaking his head"I'm scared...I don't know what to do.."

Vex reached out brushing Castiel's bangs back before resting his hands on the taller being's shoulders.

"Listen to me Cassie...Your smart your strong YOU can make a difference..You just have to try alright?"

"What if I get in the way of the other fighters..."

"then you make a huge mess of things and then you pull your big boy pants on and deal with it.." Vex's tone grew sharp drawing the worried Castiel's gaze to him."...But you try..Even if you stumble and even if you fall..You brush yourself off get the crick out of your tail and you deal with it..."

Slowly Castiel nodded before speaking"Fine, BUT I wanna go alone I don't need another babysitter damn it.."

Vex nodded speaking quietly"Fine but at least take these...It's a key card to my lab and a communicator you can use to contact me with. IF you need help ask for it..The worst that can happen is fur ball over there picks up.."

Raditz snorted before nipping his small mate's shoulder lightly resting his head on in leaning his tail curling around the small red head's waist."Listen to me cub..Your father is going insane.. Paragus his father Vex thinks he's using a mind control device on him.. While it might control his power it's also driving him insane..Deal with it yea? Maybe you'll get your sire back.."

Castiel nodded slowly speaking"Fine just want me to do YOUR dirty work.."

Raditz smirked before ruffling the black locks speaking"...You know..Your hair is just like your mother's hair..Demi..." Castiel blinked wondering what he meant but blinked astounded at the tall saiyan being pushed by his mother back through the door.

"OH! before I forget..There's a saiyan on earth named Goku...If you want to met your father follow Goku and his friends.. Stay out of sight until you see your father..And be safe sweetie.."

"Honey leave the boy alone he's gotta go become a man now..."

"I can't help it dear what if the other Demis don't play nice with him?!"

"He'll deal with it...He's a Saiyan after all..We either mate with beat down or become allies...Either way..Wouldn't be surprised if one of them was his mate.." The door closed on this last part as Castiel stood blinking the thought on his mind being.

'And he talks about me...wow...'

It was simple to find Goku and the other earth saiyans. What he did not think of was the prince being there. Vegeta the prince of all saiyans there on this little planet..This was rich.

It was simple to stay out of sight following his mother's idea getting on the ship was easy.. Avoiding his father's detection...That wasn't so easy.

The hand came out of no where pulling him from the spot he'd settled in above the heads of the company. The earth raised Saiyan's eyes met his for a heart beat. Within that one look Castiel saw the universe he felt complete. Being drug out by his father was horrible embarrassed Castiel looked down as his father growled."...You will look at me when spoken to.."

Castiel squared his shoulders looking up."Yes Sir.."

Broly's eyes narrowed before he spoke."What are you doing here?

"..I came to stop needless blood shed..."

"...What bloodshed?" His father's face grew emotionless as Castiel spoke quietly.

"I saw mother he said you were being controlled..That Paragus was doing it.."

"Your..Mother is correct I am fighting the effects though and soon will break the control completely."

"Father please I ca.."

Broly growled loudly making Castiel let out a soft whine flinching down.

Broly sighed before speaking softly" I want you to stay out of it..I do not want you here and when we get to that Ruse of a planet I want you to stick out of sight.."

Castiel opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by the look in his father's eyes.

"...Ren...If you stay we will come to blows..I Can not allow this as your Father I order you to leave once we dock.."

Castiel's eyes widened before he did the first selfish thing he'd ever done, he hugged his father who rested one hand on his son's head speaking softly."..I do not want to have to fight my own flesh and blood.."

Castiel pulled back looking at his father speaking"...Father the earth Saiyan Kakarot..I think he's my." Castiel was cut off as Broly's hand connected with the back of his head. "Father..Why?"

"If your anything like your mother...You'll only get hurt.."

Castiel dropped to the ground before being picked up by Broly carried to a room the door sliding closed behind the two.

When Castiel woke his father was sitting in the chair watching him making the younger stare back.

"Your awake... I want you to promise me something Ren..Promise me to not talk to your grand father..Paragus is evil..I do not want you being found out by him."

Castiel nodded slowly speaking"What about Goku and the others?"

"what about them?"

Castiel's mouth curved in a frown before he sat up speaking" Father! Kakarot is my mate you can not ignore that fact!"

"IF I have to when I go berserk I might even attack you..I want you to leave when we Dock until then your to stay here away from Kakarot, and your grand father.."

Castiel glared before speaking" Why?! Why shouldn't I go to my mate?!"

"...Because Kakarot is not a saiyan at mind...He was deprogrammed as a child and it stuck with him."

The thought stuck with Castiel after his father left he had to know he had to see Kakarot. Maybe it was just his imagination.. Maybe the other wasn't even his mate. Maybe he imagined it.

Kakarot sat by the window talking to Vegeta as Castiel walked past. Both Saiyan's heads turned following him with their eyes before Vegeta spoke snidely."Well, well When did the little half breed come out.."

Castiel stopped turning his fists clenched"About the same time you graduated to potty training.."

Vegeta growled as Kakarot laughed speaking"Wow he sure got you didn't he Vegeta? Nice one!"

Castiel said nothing regarding Kakarot with those strangely familiar red eyes before turning away. No the instinct wasn't there. His father hadn't been lying the thought both saddened and angered him all in one shot. As Castiel turned to go one large gentle hand gripped his arm that sweet soft voice soming."...Are you angry?"

Castiel turned wide eyed looking back to Kakarot who blinked curiously. Under that Ebony gaze he melted his anger vanishing"...No..Just disappointed.."

"How come?" Questioning eyes looked into angry red before with a sigh Castiel leaned against the window speaking"...Because I'm a Saiyan who's mate doesn't even know them.."

For a moment Kakarot frowned then tilted his head speaking."...I'm sure if you try real hard to get them to notice you they will."

"It's not that simple True mates are predetermined..Age..Gender..None of it matters..It's the soul the Ki that resides in one will be a perfect match.."

Kakarot was quiet before pointing"You have your tail still? Do you transform too?"

Castiel blinked before his tail would flick slowly."Well yes...Don't you?"

Kakarot for a moment lost all emotion on his face speaking softly"No..I don't it was removed a long time ago.."

Castiel stared before his tail would flick then slowly rise Kakarot's eyes following it before the tail tickled under his chin gently."..I'm sure you'll get it back.."

Kakarot smiled nodding" some day it might come back..It did that when I was a kid.."

Castiel spoke quietly shaking his head"The only way it would come back now is if it was wished back or you find your true mate.."

Kakarot tipped his head speaking"Funny i've been married to Chi-chi all that time and it never once came back..."

Castiel snorted before speaking "She's not your mate..She's a substitute..." With that the younger Saiyan pushed away from the window walking away quietly..

Author's note:

First up Next chapter the clash of the legendary, I thank all those still reading I know what some of you are waiting for.. It's coming I promise -; My muse is just a brat..

Disclaimer:

Don't own it the only thing I own is the plot and Castiel/ Vex All other characters belong to their respective owners!


	5. Legendary's rage

He laid low as per his father's request watching his father go berserk eyes wide watching the clash of warriors. Long black hair blew in the breeze before he watched his father crush the earth Saiyan known as Goku The name he screamed wasn't the earth name it was the name he'd heard in his dreams.

"Kakarot! No!"

The rage he felt it pulling lightning crackling as he stood his fists clenched. How dare he how dare his father. Red eyes flashed his hair flickered between golden and black.

So close he was missing something his hair flashing faster. The rage burned sparking within him driving back all sense. That primal burning force that destroyed planets it sang it called his name. It pulsed and writhed under the skin. Anger for his life, anger for what he'd been branded without knowing.

Then it happened he hit the peak of his anger watching his father pick up Kakarot. "LET HIM GO!"

The thunder it sang so beautifully around him crashing with it's own force. Lightning flashed in the young saiyan's eyes as he shot forwards delivering a powerful punch to the back of his father's head.

Broly stumbled dropping Kakarot who rolled away from him a good yard. Castiel snatched him up moving Kakarot to a safe spot kneeling down taking something from around his neck he spoke softly.

"Kaka..It's my precious treasure, keep it safe. Treasure it, I would have treasured you. True mates we would have been special."

With that he hid his mate behind a wall of stone turning to face his father who growled at him. No this was his father's rage This burning raw ache he felt was not his own. It was his father's he was only feeling the impulses of electricity and his brain was translating it.

It was raw pure fury, fury at the world, fury at his own race, and fury against his own father. Castiel knew what this felt like. He knew what he needed to do.. He'd have to fight his father and win. Fight him but not kill his mother was right. There was an innocent life at stake his father's.

Castiel brought one fist up lightning crackling around it. He needed to find his own internal harmony before he could help his father. He needed to stop the internal dispute that went on with his powers.

As Broly charged him the young saiyan used his gift of foresight to dodge it twisting under it to come up with a kick to the back of Broly's head.

Weaving around his father's attacks he realized why he could not harmonize with himself. That accursed thing that was put in him. The lightning element that wasn't his own. He had to release it he had to become who he was and what he was meant to be.

His arms crossed as he landed focus. It was the key to all. Breathe it was the element of life. Dig deep find the true power within. Broly hammered on the young saiyan knocking him around. Castiel felt none of it locked in his own mind.

Find it that bright white energy that pulsed underneath the lightning. Draw it up surrender to it completely. IT is life, it is power. Pushing past his rage and the swirl of the lightning element he found it. A bright spark the spark that started to grow it washed out the lightning throwing it out from it's host's body. The element would return to whom it was meant for. He knew that much. His Ki flickered changing his aura flashing before it looked more like his father's then his normal aura.

Castiel caught his father's fists holding them fire dancing in his eyes as he spoke." Father! You are my father..And I will defeat you...I will put all my power in it!" With that he went low using his father's strength against him the smaller Saiyan flipped his father upwards letting go of those hands."..You will not die.." Several kicks landed against flesh neither one sure which hurt the more other. Castiel's legs hurt from dealing damage to his father's body before he grit his teeth."Not quiting...The blood of elites runs through my veins! Not quiting!" He was back at it his fists flashing at his father who blocked or dodged a few others striking.

Broly deep down was proud of his son. Was proud his child was this strong. He still had to defeat him though. Boly started throwing Ki balls at Castiel, who danced around them his eyes narrowed. He just needed a moment. One final attack he had to dig deep down. Ducking under a ball he saw his father falter for a moment his eyes widening.

'There it is! My one chance!' Castiel thought before shooting forwards stabilizing his arms he grit his teeth before he'd shimmer the aura of the legendary burning around him waves of energy. He was like an arrow sparking with all that power his fists making contact with his father's chest blood going through. The air leaving from Broly's mouth as Castiel ripped through flesh and bone.

"ACK!" The force of Castiel's attack would not kill as the young saiyan promised. The pain however brought Broly back to his senses. His father's white eyes widening as he fell out of his legendary state back to his normal state. Castiel supported his father before speaking" Dad you ever go after my mate again I'll kill you.."

Broly snorted before speaking"Fine.. But he better not cry around me EVER..."

Castiel chuckled before speaking"What do we do about the comet?"

Broly's eyes flicked to his son before he spoke"What Comet?!"

Castiel raised one brow before speaking" Oh the one coming at us from space..." Castiel used his free hand to bring out the communicator he was given by Vex before speaking"Mom a little help here?!"

The face that appeared was Raditz's "Hey brat what's up I finally got your mom resting.."

Castiel face palmed then sighed speaking"Giant comet on collusion course with planet.." Raditz grinned then spoke"You know..Those gems your mom makes are absolutely brilliant don't you think?" Castiel raised one brow then spoke"If that was supposed to be helpful you failed epically!"

"Just use the damn things to teleport the comet where it won't harm anyone brat! Put it on a course with a black hole for all I care!" The communicator went black with that Castiel looking at his father before Broly spoke"A black hole devours everything.. It could work.." Castiel glared before sighing"Come on really?! That's his Big plan?! Fine I'll try it!"

He'd have to get on the comet though that was the tough part. Teleporting onto the comet he put his hands against it before teleporting once more. He appeared in front of a black hole still a ways off from it enough so he could break the gravity field it had. Letting go of the comet he had seconds to get away. Concentrating he teleported again vanishing from the spot letting the comet strike being devoured by the black hole as he vanished..

Planet Kamori:

Landing in front of his father Castiel raised one brow as his father's hand settled on the back of his head fingers ruffling gold hair as he spoke."..I am proud of you My son.." Castiel snorted before putting his hands on his hips turning around"Oh yea?! Well I have a bone to pick with you! eighteen years and you can't call or send a message?! " Castiel shook his finger in his father's face speaking loudly."And then when I finally do come to you, your a royal pain in my ass! Attacking poor Kakarot for something that happened years ago! You were both babies dad! BABIES CRY! I should know I've seen all kinds and they all have one thing in common...Other then needing to be fed and have diapers changed they all Cry!" Broly's face showed no emotion before he chuckled wrapping his arms around his cub."...Shut up and hug me before they wake up and try and kill me." Castiel threw his arms around his father.

Neither one were prepared for what happened next.

Neither had known Kakarot was up and watching. He'd seen and heard the whole thing. Awkwardly the earth Saiyan would raise his hand letting out a small cough. Father and son blinked one looking over his shoulder the other squirming up to pop his head over the same shoulder."...WHAT We're having a moment here do you mind?!"

Kakarot shook his head smiling before he spoke"No no I don't mind but um I don't want to attack him.. If it's not his fault then I've got no battle with him.."

Castiel blinked looking to his father before settling his arms crossed on his father's shoulder"Um...Did he just say he doesn't have a battle with you?"

Broly nodded quietly before speaking "Yes I do believe he did.."

Castiel grinned before nodding"Good now get out of here Get control of your self damn it..."

Castiel wagged one finger at his father speaking"I mean it! I don't wanna see you berserking like that ever again!"

Broly nodded before speaking"...Maybe it's time to catch up with a certain Pirate..." Castiel snorted watching his father walk away getting into his pod Broly left the planet. "...I feel sorry for him...Poor Pirate..."

Kakarot slowly walked over before holding one hand out a single green object in it. Castiel blinked at it before speaking"Er..what am I supposed to do with it?" Kakarot or Goku as he was called by his earth friends spoke "Well eating it is good"

Castiel wrinkled his nose"Why in hell would I wanna eat it?!"

Kakarot chuckled before leaning forwards closer, closer then popped it in Castiel's mouth."Chew and swallow..Your hurt.."

Castiel's eyes widened at the taste before he did as suggested. Chew and swallowing he gasped shaking his head a look of disliking on his face."EW! GROSS!"

Kakarot chuckled speaking"Eh you get used to it.."

Castiel raised one brow before Kakarot spoke"You comin?" Castiel nodded before walking with the other his head shaking"Yuck it tastes like..." Kakarot shook his head speaking"I'd give you candy or something to get the taste out of your mouth but I don't have anything..."

Castiel blinked then grinned as he impulsively threw his arms around the larger Saiyan's neck then kissed him. Goku's eyes widened at the impulsive gesture of affection before allowing it. Castiel drew back purring softly."...I thought so.."

Goku blinked stunned his cheeks pink before speaking"Wha, what?" Castiel smirked before flicking his tail"Oh nothing..."

Goku blinked before gently pulling away "Hey we'll miss the ship if we don't hurry up!"

"Kakarot if your done playing find the tic tac with your mate lets go!" The harsh scowl on the Saiyan Royal's face meant trouble so the two picked their pace up breaking into a run. Reaching the ship they ran in just as the door started to close."Ahh quick question but who's flying this thing?!"

A blue haired woman called out from the pilot seat"Me I am! So sit down buckle in and shut up I gotta get this wreck in the air!"

Castiel chuckled at the look on the prince's face before speaking"Good choice highness she can keep up with your mouth.."

Vegeta smirked turning his head to look at Castiel speaking"Oh more then you know.." The Leer at the pilot seat wasn't missed drawing a chuckle from Castiel before he heard Goku whine."I'm hungry how long till we get home?!"

Among laughter and smiles at the earth saiyans expense was a quiet Castiel shaking his head smiling. Snacks were handed out from the ship's rations as they headed back for earth.. True Castiel could have teleported but he chose to go with them. He chose to make friends finally able to without the worry of who he'd zap.

Planet Earth one month later..

The young Legendary stood up top a water fall watching the Namek meditating down below. He was quiet before the Namek opened one eye speaking."If your going to stay the least you could do was come join me.."

"Me Namek?"

"No the saiyan behind you... Of course you!"

Castiel was quiet before descending to land sitting next to the Namek

"...What am I supposed to do sit here and wait?"

The Namek spoke quietly" Meditate a person like you must have much rage within..Perhaps getting rid of some of it will help..."

Castiel snorted before speaking "I doubt it..Though I do wonder if it would help.."

The Namek shrugged speaking quietly" The only way you'll know is to try."

Castiel sighed closing his eyes floating up clearing his mind. Listening to the sound of the water he let it pull him into a lull. His mind was clearing the anger he normally kept trapped within slowly lessening. He felt much calmer then he had in years. He felt as if he was drifting his eyes fluttering as he felt an energy coming. The Namek was unbothered but the impulsive Castiel was curious his tail flicking side to side before the Namek spoke." It's just Gohan.."

Kakarot's child landed before walking to the Namek. "Mister Piccolo are you done with your meditation yet?"

The Namek or Piccolo as the child called him spoke opening his eyes."Yes Gohan what is it?"

Gohan grinned then waved his hands excitedly"Come on lets go train! Mom said I could since I did my school work!"

Piccolo stood before tilting his head left and right"Fine Gohan .." Castiel looked over before looking away. Gohan stared for a moment before speaking"...Have your eyes always been that way?" Castiel blinked speaking"Like what?" Gohan walked over to the sitting legendary whispering. "Have they always been red like that?" Castiel blinked nodding slowly Gohan smiled speaking"Wow..Dad was talking to mom...he had a bad dream they were yelling a lot.." Castiel was silent looking down shaking his head"If your going to train Gohan you'd better get to it.."

Gohan nodded before Piccolo and the small Demi took off leaving Castiel alone to his thoughts. It wasn't long before another power level came towards him once more. He ignored it choosing to remain still focused on his thoughts. Goku landed raising one hand in greeting" Hey um..Cassie? No...Um..Castiel?"

Castiel opened one eye before sighing settling on the ground standing quietly. Red eyes turned looking to Goku one brow raising in question"What do you want Kakarot?"

Goku raised one brow speaking"Vegeta calls me that..."

"that's prince Vegeta...He might be planet-less but his title is his pride..Call him Prince Vegeta..." Castiel went silent folding his arms looking to Goku who scratched the back of his head."How come?"

Castiel tipped his head back speaking" Because Kakarot it's the polite thing to do..Now why did you come?"

Goku shook his head speaking"Oh yea.. Did you want to Spar with me and Prince Vegeta?" Castiel raised one brow shaking his head"No... I don't think he would like it.."

That snide voice coming just before Goku could speak."Kakarot get up here and leave the welp alone! Your bones aren't going to break them selves!"

Castiel's tail puffed out snapping back and forth before he smoothed it down speaking politely."Greetings your highness.. Pleasant day?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed regarding the young saiyan before he spoke"...Pleasant enough Legendary...And your own..." both knew it was courtesy and manners that made the prince ask. None the less Castiel spoke politely."My day is fine.. You should get going if you wish to train your highness have a pleasant day.."

Vegeta nodded slowly his tail flicking a clear sign he was pleased with Castiel's response before Goku spoke"Bye Cassie I'll see you later!"

Castiel's tail drooped slightly before he nodded"..Alright Kaka..Goku..."

Vegeta watched this before reaching out to smack Goku speaking"Kakarot are you really that blind?! Don't you know anything about tails?!"

Goku blinked looking to Castiel before shaking his head"No sorry Vegeta I don't.."

Vegeta sighed before shaking his head"Lets go third class clown..." The two flying off Castiel watching them until they where nothing more then specks on the horizon.

He sat silent watching the water feeling numb his arms curling around his knees drawing them up before resting his chin on his knees his tail laying on the ground around him."...Why doesn't he see me? Dad... How could he not know.."

Author's note:

The sequel to this will be up sooner or later and will chronicle Castiel's life on earth. The next story will contain Yaoi you have been warned...

Disclaimer: don't own it I only own Castiel and Vex


End file.
